Cosmoglotta, nró 54 (11), novembre 1928
=Cosmoglotta, nró 54 (11), novembre 1928= Organ mensual del Association International Cosmoglotta Consacrat al developation, propaganda e application del Lingue International Auxiliari Occidental Redaction e Administration: COSMOGLOTTA, Mauer bei Wien, Austria. Abonnament annual: 7 ö. S = 1 doll. = 5,2 sv. fr = 4,2 RM = 33 čsl. K Annu VII – novembre 1928 – Nr. 55 (11) ---- Li direction nu secuend. Durant li 47 annus de practic evolution del lingue international on posse remarcar in general un tendentie ad plu natural. Comensante per Volapük e li totalmen artificial provas li practic possibilitá de un artificial idioma esset pruvat in cert gradu, e it esset inculcat al publica por long témpore cert principies absolutmen secuend i. e. li rigid ortografie (un lítter — un son) li rigid regulari grammatica sin exceptiones etc. Ti principies postulat un presc arbitrari o almen fortmen mutilat vocabularium, quo ya es li commun caracteric trate del unesim projectes. Li genio de Zamenhof ha posset junter in un ínattendet maniere ti rigid principies con un comparativmen extraordinari naturalitá in li vocabularium. To explica li immens success de Esperanto in comparatior. con li altri projectes. Ma ja in li unésim témpores apparit projectes con mult plu sublineat naturalitá, p. ex. ti de Henderson (Lingua franca), Steiner (Pasilingua), Stempil (Myrana) e precipue J. Lott (Mundolingue), quel es quasi absolut modern. Ma a ti projectes mancat to in quo consistet li fortie de Volapük e Esperanto, i. e. li regulari grammatical structura e transparent derivation, quo reducte li necessi labor de apprension de vocabules al minimum. Til nu li publica in general hyper-taxat li role del grammatica e ne sufficent prendet in calcul li labore del memoration 166 de vocabules. Li facte es, que li max bon conossentie del grammatical structura sin stocc de paroles ne da nos li possibilitá parlar e comprender un lingue extran, durantque li conossentie de un grand masse de paroles e expressiones anc presc sin conossentie del grammatica posi nos in un mult plu avantageosi position. Advere on parlat horribilmen fals, ma on esset comprendet. E por un L. I. in general es plu grav li possibilitá facilmen comprender e far se comprendet, quam correct e precis parlada. Just pro to tal Ersatz-lingues quam lingua franca, pidginenglish, Beech la mar etc hat naturalmen nascet e vivet su vive. Ma un plen L. I., quel deve servir ne solmen al max primitiv besones del homes, ma responder anc al postulationes del scientie, trafic, technica, economie, philosophie etc, etc, ne posse contentar se con un tal statu. Ci ja un complet e perfect possession es necesitá sic!. E to postula naturalmen un perfect conossentie del grammatica e derivation. Li base del nominat Ersatz-lingues esset li vocabularium de un o du lingues vivent ligat per un rudimentari grammatica. Do it supposit un minimal labore de apprension, proque li majorité del paroles ja esset conosset. Just li sam idé fundamental esset li base de Esperanto. Prendente su vocabules ex li 3-4 lingues max conosset in Europa, Zamenhof atin’et per ti tactica un tre rapid aprension de ti parte del lingue, quel es necessi por li unesim besones. E to just explica li expansion del Esperanto precipue in li inferiori classes del population. Li desfacilitá del Esperanto comensa solmen ta u on comensa usar li terminos del plu alt civilisation e cultura. Nam ci ja ne existe ti similitá con li conosset expressiones. Li derivates de Esperanto differe ja considerabilmen del usat in li tot munde civilisat. Do nu comensat un duplicitá. Sive on secuet li regulari construction e derivation quam fat li non-occidentales e li ín-instructet masses populari; sive on usat secun li famosi § 15 li conosset international paroles e talmen introductet milles de exceptiones, ne comprensibil por orientales e minu instructet europanes de altri quam anglo-romanic orígine. E ti calamitá in Esperanto ha ancor crescet per li circumstantie que on ne posset usar mem ti international paroles sin mutilation pro su rigid grammatical regules, quel postula li absolut usation del finition -o che substantives, -a che adjectives etc. Ti calamitá ha evocat centenes de projectes de reforma de 167 Esperanto e un cert númere de autonom projectes de L. I. Li causa esset que li publica sentit: Existe du principies: li un es li regulari grammatica e clar e precis derivation, e li altri li usation de paroles ja conosset, por ne cargar li memorie del usatores, e por max facilmen intercomprender-se. Ma li fatal cose esset, que ti du principies presc strictmen contradictet li un al altri. Pro to Schleyer obsedet del idé que li grammatica es lu principal in su Volapük negliget li vocabularium international. Altris quam Lott, negliget li grammatica e precipue li derivation. Peano mem eat in su Latino sine Flexione till abolir li tot grammatica. Ma to arudimentat talmen su lingue que su adherentes esset fortiat introducter divers arbitrari grammatical formes, quam por ex. e quel significa li preterit. Unésimli in li systema Occidental ti harmonisation esset attin’et in comparativmen alt gradu. Un absolut harmonisation, quam ja dit, ne es possibil. Pro to on anc ne posse haver un fix límite a quel li lingue nu va evoluer. In fact ti evolution posse marchar in li direction de sempre plu grand naturalitá e do anc ínregularitá, o in li opposit direction a plu grand regularitá con autonomi derivation de propri paroles, forsan divergent del existent international tales. Quel direction nu factli va secuer li evolution, es ancor ínpossibil predir ye li hodial momente. Chascun del du directiones depende del constellation del usatores. Li usatores apartenent al academic classe del population, o per su nascentie al romanic circul, va preferer li plu fluent natural formes, p. ex. irregulari vice inregulari, communism por comunism etc, e un tal tendentie sembla nu ja voler expander se in Occidental, e traer it plu e plu in li via del «Mundolingue» de J. Lott, quel támen, quam on save, ha fallit. Li altri direction vell posser prender superioritá si p. ex. li communistic internationale vell introducter Occidental in su organisation, o si li avigilant oriente vell opposir se al angles predomination e usar li plu facil Occidental. Quam ja dit noi ancor ne posse dir quel direction li evolution va secuer in fact. Ma in omni casu it sembla me tre íncaut ja nu in li tendri-yun etá de Occ e su ancor ínsufficent expansion, voler preciser li direction. Li natura con su evolution anc ci posse esser nos li max bon guide. Noi posse vider que li max alt evolution, til nu attin’et in li hom, somaticmen (quo concerne li córpore) ha 169 monstrat un grand conservatism in li cardinal linea. Quam on ya save li hom es un del poc species, quel ha conservat li original 5 fingres, tam in manus quam in pedes. Presc omni species animalic ha specialisat su córpore in un sol direction: Li avios ha perdit lor manus e evoluet les ad alas, e acquisitente un nov capabilitá «volar», perdit li possibilitá del manu constructer e usar utensiles. Li cavall ha rudimentat li superflu fingres ye profit de un sol quel ha evoluet su ungue till un huf, quo es li max perfect adaptation a rapid curse. Pos li cavall secue li boves, cerves, antilopes etc con du hufes. Ma anc li avios current, quam li nandu, casuar, e ante omnicos li struz ha reductet li númere de lor pedi-fingres till minimum. In sam témpore illi ha mem perdit li capabilitá volar. Lor alas es solmen rudimentes, e li australian emú e li fossil gigantic Moa de Nov-Zeland ha mem perdit les totalmen, durant que li antarctic pinguin ha evoluet su alas a svimuores con triangulari squamatri plumes, bonissim adaptat al vive in aqua. Ti avio mem ha perdit li mobilitá de su colle e have nu un presc rigid cap, quam un pisc. Li enumerat exemples monstra nos que li natura in su divers aspectes posse attin’er li max possibil specialisationes por adaptar se al circumstantie. Ma noi vide anc un altri cose. Che mutation del conditiones un retroadaptation con regeneration del perdit membres nequande ha evenit, e li organismes tro specialisat, ne possent adaptar-se al nov situation devet perir, quam in chascun passu doce nos li paleontologie! Solmen li hom in su somatic conservatism till nu ha successat persister in omni climates e nu per su technica anc in omni elementes, per aeroplan e scafandre. Si li avios e pisc ha posset rider pri li hom quel ne ha savet tam bon e rapidmen assimilar-se al altri elemente, nu qui ride li ultim ride max bon! Un cose simil noi posse vider anc in li lingues, e specialmen li lingues artificial. Li machinal rigid Volapük, intut ne possent adaptar-se, perit in curtissim tempore che li postulation usar international paroles. Esperanto quel ja de comensa ha specialisat se in primitivism e quant possibil restriction de radicas in un crevesc pancere, malgré 40-annual exforties ne posse attin’er li grand trafic e communication international ni li scientie e technica. It ne posse retroevoluer-se a ver cultural internationalitá. 169 Latino sine flexione de Peano, tro rigidisat in li amputat antiqui latin, vegeta e stagna in su micri circul de italian matematicos. Li prova de Ido retroevoluer Esperanto al nov plu grand cultural internationalitá del civilisat europanes, ha fallit. It ha morit del discrepantie inter li tendentie incorporar li international paroles e li rigiditá del primitiv pancere de crustacé. Occidental ha comensat su vive, retroeante al fundes de nor lingues. It fat su embrional evolution durante 30 e su infantal developpation durant 7 annus. Modernisante se till hodial statu lingual it támen ha conservat li originari visibil structura sin tro specialisar se in apart direction. It es ancor yun. Noi ha videt, ad u ducte li tro temporan specialisation in ancor debil e flexibil etá. Al ínpossibilitá adaptar se a changeat conditiones. Just nu in li momente nor civilisation e cultura sta in li comensa de un nov evolution e nequi save ancor ad u va ducter ti evolution, forsan in li venient 20 til 30 annus. It es dangeros e fals ja nu voler decider e stabilisar li direction del evolution de nor yun lingue, quel just comensa su adolescentie. Lass nos fider al san frisc organisme e li bon psychic e constructiv qualitás del nov pionero. Noi mey gardar nos destructer li ancor visibil grammatic regularitá del derivation al profit de un pur occidental internationalitá e tro grand latinism o altri nationalism e samli gardar nos de prematur production de propri autonom e til nu ancor ne international e desfacilmen comprensibil paroles. Ti evolution ja ha fat de Esperanto un quasi secret lingue de un secte. Noi mey continuar lentmen secuer li medial linea in un solid conservatism e progressiv natural evolution secun necessitá e sin operativ sucusses, e gardar nos de extremes tam a dextri quam a levul. To es mi cordial petition a omni tro ardent colaboratores. E. de Wahl. ---- Li philosoph comprende plu quam il posse pruvar, li naturalist explora plu quam il posse comprender; li un possede plu intelligentie quam su intellectu posse mastrizar, li altri plu conossenties quam su intellectu posse superar. August Pauly. ---- 170 Chronica. «Deutsch-Occidental Wörterbuch» de Joseph Gär; XXXII + 460 pag., che Societé Kosmoglott, Reval (Estonia), Eha 10; precie 3 RM (5 ö S). — Li ultim folies ja desde long desirat ha nu apparit. Singul folies 1 till 9 es exhaustet, li altris recivibil secun restantie. Ti qui possede superflù unesim folies 1 till 15, es petit misser les al editoria contra recompensation. Regrettabilmen in li german textus de ti ci ovre li parol Occidental es scrit secun nor ortografie, e ne secun li ortografie german, i. e. «Okzidental». To forsan embarassa un poc li futuri adeptes german. Ma to es solmen un insignificant manca. In general li complet ovre es un excellent instrument de propaganda inter german-linguanes, precipue pro que it contene in li prefation anc un grammatica detal’at. Esperabilmen li brochura appari bentost anc con folies blanc inter-calat e ligat in formate 105 × 148 mm², i. e. DIN-formate A6 (vide Cosmoglotta 1928, pag. 94), por que on posse inserter correcturas e completamentes. «Occidental, Gemeinverständliche europäische Kultursprache» (= generalmen comprensibil europan cultur-lingue), autor ne indicat; 24 pag. formate 123 × 171 mm²; che Societé Kosmoglott, Reval (Estonia), Eha 10; precie 0,50 fr. sviss. — Ti ci brochure augmenta li caos de nor formates e applica partli li german ortografie valid ante 1900, verisimilmen pro que li printeria ne possede li tal-nominat «Duden» (Rechtschreibung der deutschen Sprache, Bibliographisches Institut, Leipzig 4,6 RM), quel contene li official actual ortografic formes del lingue german. Noi recomenda a nor amics german, vivent in li german diáspora, comprar ti libre. Ma abstraente de ti micri manca, li brochure «Occidental» es un ovre de grand valore por nor propaganda. It contene motivation, grammatica, parol-formation e textu-specimenes comparativ de nor lingue. Noi mey esperar que bentost li unesim edition va esser exhaustet. «Manual de Conversation e Correspondentie» de L.-M. de Guesnet, 20 pag., formate 112 × 175 mm²; che li autor (Occidental-Burò, 83, rue Rochechouart, Paris 9); precie per posta 1,80 frs. frances. — Anc ti ci brochure augmenta nor formate-caos. Regrettabilmen trova se quelc print-erras e mancas per hasta; li max gravis es: Pag. l, lin. 7: «dubità» vice «dùbita»; 171 lin. 22: «trop» vice «tro»; lin. 31: «est» vice «es»; pag. 2, lin 9: «ci» vice «ti (ci)»; lin 13: «me» vice «yo»; lin 25: «est» vice «es»; lin. 31 «pos-medie» vice «pos-m(ed)idie»; pag. 3, lin. 4: «cuisines» vice «cusines»; lin. 43: «ci» vice «ti (ci)», pag. 11, lin. 28: «foret» vice «forat»; pag. 11. l. 12: «posa» vice «posi»; l. 21: «ube» vice «u»; p. 12, l. 4: «aero» vice «aer»; pg. 14. l. 35: «sinistri» vice «levul (left)»; p. 19, l. 34 e 36: «dona» vice «da» etc. Noi espera que li autor va annexer un folie al brochure, indicant li erras. Noi tre regretta ti micri mancas pro que in céteri ti ovre de nor coidealist es tre bon por li practical usada de nor lingue e usabil anc quam libre de instruction tam long quam noi ancor ne possede un grammatica metodic. «Occidental Bulletin», editet de The Ferguson Press, Jeffersonville Indiana, U. S. A. Ti ci informativ circulare contene in su ultim numerò de august 1928 un articul de coidealist Otto W. Ferguson «Occidental versus Esperanto. — Li nov e li old.» Sr. F. monstra ta, que li cultur-munde nequande va acceptar Esperanto, qualmen it ha refusat li Samenhofan idiom durant 40 annus. Un liste parallel de 100 paroles in Occidental e Esperanto es exposit al examination del letores. K. Janotta. Durant septembre li Occidental-Burò, Paris, esset visitat de nor coidealist sr Denzler, de Vingelz (Svissia), qui adheret recentmen a Occidental e de sr C. W. T. Reeve, ex-cassero del «International Language Society of Great Britain», qui nu have un grand sympatie por nor lingue e comensa practicar e propagar it. Naturalmen on parlat in Occidental e sr Reeve ne celat que, secun su opinion, Occidental es sur li rect via e que li artificialità de Esperanto-Ido es obsolet. L.-M. de G. In «Ergo» nr 11, jurnal del studentes, Uppsala, Svedia, sub rubrica «Vox populi» nor amic Dr. C. E. Sjöstedt polemisa contra li assertion del ductor local del esperantistes, que, exceptet li pronòmines, nullcos in Esperanto es artificial. Sr Sjöstedt unesimli constata que li confession que almen li pronomines es artificial, significa un considerabil passu ad avan. Li esperantist con emfase hat dit: «Ples far me vider 20 esperantic paroles queles es artefat!» Por nor amic esset naturalmen tre facil satisfar un tal modest desir. Il prendet solmen inter li enorm amasse li secuent: aj’o (object), ano (membre), 172 aro (collection), eco (qualità), edzo (marito), ege (extrem), ejo (locale), emo (tendentie), ero (granul), estro (chef), eta (micri), ido (descendent), igi (far), ig’i (devenir), ilo (Instrument), indo (merite), ingo (etui), nepre (absolut), opa (collectiv), ujo (reservuor), adplu quelc charades conosset: porzorgatulo, malric’ulejo, duondesegnaj’o, por monstrar li complet artificialità de Esperanto. Regrettabilmen li redaction del jurnal declara que per ti articul li discussion de L. I. es finit in su columnes. Noi vole esperar que ti resolution ne mey esser por etern. Albert Haldin. «Correspondance entre M. Ric. Berger et M. Leau». Editet del Occidental-Byro sic! in Chapelle (Vd.), Svissia. Precie: 0,30 fr. sviss (0,40 austr. sh.). — Professor L. Leau del Universitate de Nancy esset un del du autores del famosi ovre «Histoire de la Langue universelle» e un del du secretarios del Comité del «Delegation pour l’adoption d’une Langue internationale auxiliaire» quel in 1907 selectet Esperanto reformat sub li nòmine Ido. Emovet per li desertiones de mult Idistes qui ralliat-se a Occidental, prof. Leau publicat in pluri Ido-revues un «publika deklaro», in quel il amemorat que li problema del lingue international esset soluet un vez por omnis del nominat Delegation talmen que on deve restar nu fidel a Ido sin modificar it e que on deve contentar se per completar it in quelc detal’es. — Li ancian Idist e nu Occidentalist, sr. prof. R. Berger in Svissia respondet a sr Leau per un article «Nave naufrageant» publicat in nor revue, nr 47, april 1928. Sr Leau replicat a nor coidealist sr Berger per un epistul del 12 marte. Sr Berger respondet per un excellent epistul de 23 marte, in quel il refuta li motivation de sr Leau. Ti ci du epistules (6 grand folies compress machintypat) ha apparit quam apart edition, quel noi tre recomenda a tel sic! Occidentalistes, queles propaga nor lingue publicmen e comprende frances. Jtt. «L’ Express de Neuchatel», Neuchatel, 10 octobre, sub titul «Au poste de sans-fil» insertet un textu in Occidental. E. P. Sub titul «Granda sukceso de Esperanto en Budapest c’e la 15-a Internacia Kongreso de la Stenografio» in Heroldo de Esperanto, nr 38, noi lee, que in ti congress on parlat officialmen in Esperanto. (In li comité preparativ esset quelc esperantistes, qui hat convictet li altris). Li publica protestat e solmen pos un polemica li esperantist posset continuar su 173 discurs, quel por esser comprendet, esset traductet in german, ma pro li antipatic tendenties del publica devet esser acurtat. E to on nomina un grand success! J. P. In nr 38 de «Heroldo de Esperanto» sr. J. Scherer scri pri li experimentes fat in Hollywood (Los Angeles), li conosset film-cité, pri li parlant film. Ti cose nu progresse talmen que pos quelc témpore on posse expectar ja li possibilità de representationes in li cinema-teatres. Li question es nu, in quel lingue editer ti parlant filmes, proque es necessi li max grand publicità pro li grand custas de ti filmes. Sr Scherer invita nu li esperantistes scrir a Hollywood e postular li edition del filmes in Esperanto! Qualmen infantesc ti idé es, appare clar ex li fact, que li recent precis statistica ha dat 127 000 esperantistes in li munde, durant que angles parlantes es plu quam 200 milliones, do plu quam mill vez plu mult! Esque vermen on crede que un commercial firma va spensar sic! li custas por un tal micri popul! Ma ti interessant nova pri li progress del parlant film monstra nos clarmen, quel immens dangere li lingue angles representa por omni artificial lingues international. It es evident que si ne va exister un ja introductet in li munde Lingue International ante li penetration del parlant film, tande li lingue angles va victer omni prejudicies e intruder se quam L. I. Tam long quam ti pretension esset argumentat per marine, dòllars, etc, on posset boycottar ti pretension, ma del momente u li lingue angles penetra in Europa per li film, li cose del lingue international sembla me esser decidet in favor del angles. Axel Wästerland. ---- Infinitive per -r. Quelc mundlinguistes vole perducter li analytisme a tal gradu que illi postula mem li infinitive esser analytic, do que li infinitive mey esser format quam in Novial per un special preposition (tu, to, at, ad, a etc) o anc sin un tal, i. e., totalmen sin differentie del presentic form del verbe. Li infinitive es ti form verbal quel representa li action o statu sin postular alcun objecte (person) e sin distin’t relation al tempore. Li action o statu expresset dura sin comens e sin fin, do es ínfinit. Ja pro to it es desirabil que ti max fort form del verbe bon distin’e se del altris, quam it es anc li casu in omni conosset lingues, exceptet angles. 174 Noi va monstrar que just pro to existe grav rasones postulant por li L. I. un accentuat finale del infinitive, quel in Occidental secun bon exemples in grand lingues vivent es realisat per li littere -r. Per to li accentu es translocat al ultim vocale: trova – trovar, vide – vider, veni - venir etc. Ad unesim al orel’e to significa un agreabil variation in li rytme del lingue; ma ci it acte-se pri considerationes plu important quam estetic. Li principal cause es in li conjugation verbal. Li present conjugation in Occidental secun li aurin regula de Wahl pri li tema perfect ha atin’et li maximum de simplicitá e naturalitá: li verbes have quar formes (amar, ama, amat, amant) e per medie de auxiliares (va, ha, vell, fe, es) on posse expresser omni desirat formes, modos e tempores: va amar, vell amar, ha amat, hat amat, vell har amat, es amat, vell har esset amat etc. Max important es lu secuent: It es un fact generalmen concedet que li genial derivation verbal es li vertebre de Occidental. Con it o sin it, sta o cade li intern fortie de nor lingue (adminim in li hodial statu). Ti ci grav fact dicta omni altri leyes gramatical de Occ; omni altri coses deve esser quasi un function de it, e deve esser in harmonie con it. Alquel changes queles ne attente ti fact, ne aducte un avantagie, ma vell posser esser mem un dangere. Li essentie del verbal derivation de Occidental consiste in to que per it on have li sol possibil medie max economicmen mantener, conservar, revivificar e derivar in maniere regulari e max simplic nor commun europan stock de milles e milles de cultural paroles e terminos, queles forma li sol e unic base sur quel li ver Lingue International es fundabil … sin mutilation e sin mascarade, tal qual illi es. To es tre mult, plu mult quam on ordinarimen postula de un L. I. tam practical quam ideal. Quam ja dit, omni altri leyes lingual plu o minu deve subordinar-se al leyes del verbal derivation: Li Infinitive in Occ fini ye -r e li precendent vocal posse esser a, i, e. Ti ci vocales apartene al thema verbal e illi es mantenet in li derivates: amator, perseverantie, definition, experientie, frequent, essentie, evident etc. Pro que ti vocal lude un tarn grand rol it es obligativ que on accentua it in li form lexical del verbe, i. e. in li infinitive. Talmen it imposa-se al orel’e e al memorie. E ti vocal in Occ es accentuat ultra 1) in li infinitive: p. ex. regular, anc 2) in li preterit (perfect): regulat, e 3) in li participie 175 presenti: regulant. Li max frequent in general es li infinitive precipue pro li sovent combinationes con li frequent auxiliares va, vell, mey, fe, ples, lass, posse, deve, vole etc. Ma si on vell parlar: tu ama, tu veni, tu vide …, tande li final vocales (apartenent al thema) a, e, i, vell esser negligeat in li pronuncia e illi vell devenir plu e plu ínclar, índistin’t, e on ne plu bon vell rememorar pri illi … e in consequentie sic! obliviar les, pronunciante omnis quam ar o er. Li resultat vell esser p. ex. finar, vidar, essar, dormar o amer, administrer, expeder etc, ma li ja existent e usat paroles es: infinit, evident, essential, dormitoria, amator, administration, expedition. To vole dir que li verbal derivation va esser destructet, vell evanescer e per to li L. I. vell devenir tam desfacil quam un romanic lingue o retrocader till Esperanto o Ido. Ti fate menacia si on ignora un essential characteristica. International verbes es conosset al ne-romanic popules in lor infinitive con -r, p. ex. definir, D defini(e)ren, Slav definirovat, etc. Do tal verbes mem have quasi un pleonastic infinitiv-finale, un per -r e, in addition a it, un infinitive national -en, -ovat etc, simil quam li tautologic Esp: fari, diri etc e Ido: irar. Concernent li objetion que li plu grand expressivitá del analytic infinitive es anc demonstrat in frances, u on usa li prepositionesde e a, on posse constatar li secuent causes: 1) On fa to in frances por discerner in audition divers formes verbal egal-sonant, p. ex. donner, donnez, e donné: Donnez le livre à Mons…; Je Vous prie de donner le livre à Mons…; Vous avez donné le livre à Mons…; Avez-vous quelque chose à donnera Mons…?, etc. 2) Li franceses usa li prepositiones in addition al infinitive por infortiar it. Nam prepositiones es solmen capabil infortiar (o directer) li infinitive, ma illi sol ne posse vicear, substituer it. Illi mey esser usat solmen supplementarimen, p. ex. yo venit a comprender; quo es a far?, yo ne have alquicos a dir (o por dir). Nu in Occ li infinitiv per -r es sufficent fort, e, de altri látere, un infitiv per prepositiones sol vell esser tro insufficent. Li analytic angles in mult punctus esset e va esser li modell de un modern lingue; mu just in su infinitive it ha deviat tro lontan del altri europan lingues, quam resultat de su long-durant isolation insulari. 176 On posse investigar li problema de quelcunc latere, on sempre va retrovenir al simplic -r, quel in ultra es tut natural e pruvat per plu quam du-mill-annual experientie in li romanic lingues. It es significativ que mem li rumanianes ancor intona li infinitive in manier secuent: a veni, a conserva, a dormi, e que li portugales di mem viver, currer etc, u li latin havet vivere, currere etc. Un fluent infinitive, quel in ultra supporta li intern construction natural de un lingue, es li sangue vital. Si on regarda Latino sine flexione: ecce un lingue de pur antiqui latin dishaccat, ne havent un infinitive propri quam noi trova ja in Latin classic e ancor hodie in li vivent lingues derivat de it. L. s. F. sin derivation e, consequentmen sic!, sin evolution, have li aspect de un novmen re-polit brill’ant armatura de un antiqui roman legionario, ma de qui li vivent córpore manca. Il do ne posse mover-se. It es interressant constatar que in presc omni lingues vivent vale li sam regul por obtener un vivid fluent e simpl styl, i. e.: ples usar preferabilmen li infinitive. Naturalmen to ne es bon possibil in un lingue quel ne have un infinitive proprimen. Ples remarcar p. ex. li vag intelligibilitá de Novial e li claritá e expressivitá del version Occidental in li frases secuent: Novial: Un objetione kel bli ofte fa konter konstruktet lingues es ke les pove nulitem es tam boni kam li natur-lingues. Occidental: Un objetion quel es sovente fat contra constructet lingues es, que illi nequande posse esser tam bon quam li natur-lingues. Novial: Por es verim mondelingue li lingue deve anke plesa li gelbi rase. Occidental: Por esser vermen mundolingue li lingue deve anc placer al yelb rasse. Anc concernent li conjugation verbal li L. I. deve esser medial, evitante extremes. Comparat con li romanic e slav lingues, Occidental es tre analytic in su conjugation; in compara con angles, it es egalmen analytic, abstraente del infinitive per -r, quel por Occidental have un apart scope quam es exposit in supra. A. Deminger. ---- Omnicos grand e rational deve tener quarantene ante posser intrar in li homanité; solmen erra e nonsens in omni circumstanties passa liber quam sanissim. August Pauly. ---- 177 Simplic, duplic, triplic. In su nov libre pri li Lingue International prof. Dr. phil. et litt, et jur. Jespersen tre sovente critica divers formes de Occidental sive quam ínnatural, sive quam ínregulari, sive ne existent o arbitrari. Il ne vide que omni formes in Occidental es bon mediat e electet, e pro to su rasonament sovente basat sur aprioristic «postulates» e «principies» ne es fundat. Ci quo il scri pri li form Occidental «simplic»: «Por reciver li regulari formation simplicitá, Occ mem es obligat prender li form «simplic» (con k), por li adjectives (e simplicmen por li adverbie) quel con ti pronunciation trova se in ni un sol lingue existent — e ne solmen to, ma Occ have anc un altri form por li adjectiv: simpl, quel es necessi pro li parol simplification, quel do anc deve esser derivat regularmen». Esque prof. Jespersen ne vide li grand coherentie de mult paroles international con li radica plic, F pli, D Falte?: application, complicar, complication, explication, ínexplicabil, implicar, implicit, replicar, simplic, duplic, triplic, reduplication, duplicitá, multiplicar, multiplicator, multiplication, multiplicand, plicatura.(1) Li extension del radica plic es do extraordinarmen grand, quel naturalmen recomenda conservar ti form anc in li primitiv paroles e specialmen in un consecuent serie quam simplic, duplic, triplic, … mult-i-plic-ar etc e ne trubla li regularitá general, tam plu que, quam prof. J. deve saver, li analogie lude un del max grav roles in li application de un lingue, specialmen un foren lingue. Ne li logica, ma li analogie! Do ja li analogie, ne solmen li etymologie postula ci li form simplic, tam plu que anc li derivates quam simplicitá, simplicissimo(2) postula ti form. Ultra to un populari etymologie va strax interpretar simplic quam sin-plic, D ohne Falte, quo corresponde al idé de plication: sin-plic, duplic (quancam on ha plicat solmen un vez); triplic (in veritá plicat du vezes). Li form simplic es do motivat per regularitá, etymologie, analogie e psychologie. Adplu a prof. J. ne place li pronunciation k in simplic. Il pensa probabilmen al italian semplice, con palatal pronunciation. In Occidental un tal form secun J. probabilmen vell dever esser simplici con i final. Ma 1) usat in omni paroles duplici, triplici etc, to vell esser un totalmen ínutil, ne bell e pesosi superflu alongation del lingue, per quo ultra to nequo essential vell esser atin’et, si ne li special gusta de prof. Jespersen. 2) Professor J. erra filologicmen, si il trova ci li son k ínmotivat. In latin noi have simplex – simplic+s(3) e samli codex – codic+s. Nu in italian noi have semplice, codice. Ma in hispan e portugales noi trova codigo, do originalmen codico, con pronunciation kodiko. Si per altri politic evenimentes in li medievie Hispania vell har restat mauric-arabic e li christianisme abolit in ti region per li islam, tande noi ne vell posseder plu li lingue hispan, ni portugales; e prof. J. vell haver li jure dir, quam il fa to in mult locs: «ti form existe in null lingue». Ma ja ti argumentation es nu visibilmen fals. 178 Si un form quelcunc forsan ne trova-se in li 10–15 europan existent lingues, to ne es ancor rason qualificar it quam ínnatural, proque vell posser exister sub altri conditiones 100 o plu altri lingues evoluet del latin, in quel ti formes vell posser exister. Advere ne omni formes pensabil es possibil, e ci vale li scientic linguistic exploration del possibil e del ínpossibil evolution.(4) Nu prof. J. cita ancor li altri form simpli, de quel deriva simpli-fic-ar. Anc ti quasi accurtat form «simpli(ic)» (quam L simplus apu simplex) posse inregistrar se in li sam psychologic-analogic schema de populari usantie. Quam on save on have in Occ li finale adjectivic -ic, do on va tractar simpl-ic quam quasi pleonastic simpl-i, e tande un form simpl(ic)-i-f-icar vell subordinar se al fonetic regul que si du suffixes contene li sam vocal, li unesim suffix posse esser eliminat, p. ex. religion – religi(on)os, catol(ic)-isar, botan(ic)ist, schemat(ic)-isar etc. (Ti regul es dat mem in li curt claves). Ma naturalmen on vell posser derivar de ti parol anc simplitá vice simplicitá, forsan in futur ti duplicitá del form va esser applicat in divers sense, quam in D einfach e einfältig. Un tal differentiation es possibil e on vell haver: 1) simpl(i) - simplitá, simplesse(5) simpl-i-fic-ar etc. in li sense D. einfach Sk. enkel, R prostoi, Est. lihtne etc. 2) simpl-ic con plu pregnant sense D einfältig, dumm, Sv enfaldig, R (prostofila) con derivates simplicitá (o sancta simplicitas), simplicissim e eventualmen 3) sin-plic (apu du-plic, tri-plic, multi-plic-a-tion etc) si on vole accentuar just li ne plicat caractere de alquicos. De ti exemples on vide que li regularitá e flexibilitá del Occidental ne es rigid, ma vivent, e adapta se samli al logic, analogic, psychic, etymologic etc applicationes e contene li gérmine de possibil evolution quam omni vivent lingues. Li ínnumerabil arbitrari formes de prof. Jespersen in su Novial es selectet mult minu bon e in li majorité de casus ínscienticmen, solmen proque Esperanto, Ido o Neutral have tal formes, por exemple li multiplicativ suffixe del numerales es -opli (probabilmen proque Esp e Ido possede it) do du-opli, tri-opli, sent-opli etc probabilmen anc mult-opli (?). Esque almen un de ti formes existe in quelcunc lingue, o esque ili almen vell har posset formar-se o derivar naturalmen? Esque ili ne es mult-plu ínnatural e artificial quam «simplic»? Adplu, esque de ti jolli monstruositás quicunc hom posse derivar li international paroles duplicitá, multiplicar, multiplication, sin parlar pri li grand familie parent, citat in li comensa de ti ci dissertation? O esque il va vicear ti international cultur-paroles per su propri formationes, forsan duopleso, multoplifika etc? Regretabilmen prof. J. ne di necos pri to in su libre. Advere it ne es possibil pensar a omnicos si on deve in 6 mensus «inventer» un nov lingue. Ma li metode de prof. J. mem ne es in concordantie con su propri principie pri li max grand facilitá por max mult homes.(6) Per artificial derivates, quam duopleso, multoplifika etc, il fa li lingue plu desfacil por occidentales e per introduction de international conosset 179 paroles multiplication etc queles ne sta in etymologic relation con li nominat «duopli, multopli etc» il fa li lingue desfacil por orientales e persones con minor instruction e intelligentie. Do ili es des-orientat. Un systematic instruction de Occ, in contrari just per li imensi masse de relationes etymologic 1) diminue li numere de paroles fundamental a aprender e 2) dilata li horizont del studiant, quel nu va trovar tal relationes in su propri lingue e talmen aprofundar li base de su psychic conscientie, sin parlar pri to que li conossentie de ti etymologic structura es li medie por comprender li scientic nomenclatura, do li scala por ascender in cultura e civilisation. Ne to quo es max facil por omni homes, ma quo es max util por li usatores. Qui vole comprar ye tro bass precie, va payar tro car por desvaloral’a. 1) Yo ne va ci junter li paroles derivat del originalmen sam radica un poc variat plec+t o plec–s = plex, quam complect, complex, perplex, li sense de queles es un poc plu lontan. 2) It es un poc stran’i, que prof. J. qui in su projecte ducte li regularitá til formar in li pronómines li plural vus del singular vu (o forsan invers), critica ci li sol possibil e regulari form quel ultra to es filologicmen ínrefutabil. 3) Simple es derivat de L simplus. 4) In ti direction prof. J. regrettabilmen monstra nos in su Novial un absolut negligentie del leyes del vive de lingues e paroles. Formes, quam il proposi o deriva, quam p. ex. nusen — noster, vidabli, seso — cessation, perdat, konstitud, rega etc nequande vell har posset formar-se per natural evolution, secun leyes conosset in linguistica. 5) Ma ne simpleso quam proposi J., quo es filologicmen ínpossibil e solmen copiat de Ido. 6) On posse contraposir a un tal principie ancor altri principies, p. ex. ti del cultural valore, de historic coherentie con li fundamentes de nor civilisation, de max grand curtitá, de logicalitá, de internationalitá, de absolut neutralitá etc etc. E. de Wahl. ---- Personal remarca. In su nov libre «Un lingue international» editet in Angles, German e Dan, prof. O. Jespersen scri inter altricos pri Occidental que per su systema de derivation it es li continuation de Neutral e specialmen Reform-Neutral de Rosenberger. Ti assertion es un fundamental e regrettabil erra, quel appare anc in li ovre de prof. Guèrard «A short history of the International Language Movement» u il parla pri me quam «joint author of R. Neutral». On posse dir que just lu contrari de to quo dí prof. Jespersen es ver. Desde li comensa de elaboration del Neutral 180 yo refusat pluri vezes colaborar in ti direction, basat ne sur scritiv internationalitá, ma aprioristic fonetic principies de Schleyer, pro li ínscientific metode de collectiv labor con votation. Regrettabilmen prof. Jespersen sembla ne esser versat in li historie del mundlinguistica ante e parallel a Ido. Mi position in ti question es clar visibil ex mi polemica con Rosenberger in «Linguist» 1896 e 1897. Ja tande yo expresset li sam idées queles ha ductet finalmen a Occidental, samli del lingue-provas in mi articules publicat in «Correspondense internasional» 1908, in «Progreso» de prof. Couturat, «Discussiones» 1909, «Lingua Internationale» 1911 etc on posse vider li clar e strict linea de mi idées in lor evolution. Solmen in 1906 sr Rosenberger self videt que su Neutral havet grand mancas e publicat in su revue «Progres» un project de reformes, queles approximat Neutral a mi idées. Conossente li enorm energie e labor-capabilitá de sr R. yo esperat inspirar le mi idées por posser atiñer junt to, quo yo self timet ne posser perducter sol. Tande yo recomensat mi correspondentie con il pri li leyes del derivation etc. Rosenberger ha publicat multcos ex ti correspondentie in su «Progres», quo clarmen monstra que ne yo usat li systema de Neutral e specialmen Reform-Neutral; ma invers, sr R. pos un plurimensual correspondentie venit specialmen a Reval in octobre 1906 (vide «Progres»), por conossentar se con mi labores, adver tande ancor long ne finit. Usante ti materiales il elaborat su Reform-Neutral, ma regrettabilmen ne posset abdicar cert coses amat e heredat de Volapük e del Idiom Neutral primitiv, li plural -i de Ido etc. Anc in li derivation del verbes il ne posset comprender li fundamental guidant idé de mi explorationes (nequi comprendet it in ti témpore) e talmen sub li energic manus de R. nascet un altri cose quam yo presupposit, un mutilat e pervertet «Auli», li publicat specimenes de quel monstra li clar evolution al Occidental, anc si yo nequande hat publicat un grammatica, ni vocabularium de ti proto-Occidental. Yo volet desligar li nod Gordian, ma R. ne posset expectar li fin de mi explorationes e ciset li rest del nod. Ma il ne esset Alexandro. E. de Wahl. ---- Subventiones pro manca de loc in li proxim numeró. ---- Eigentümer, Herausgeber u. Verleger: Gesellschaft Cosmoglotta, Mauer bei Wien, Verantwortlicher Schriftleiter: Ing. E. Pigal, Liesing bei Wien. Druck: Milan Nedvídek, Tábor.